Un sentiment horrible!
by MissMycroft
Summary: C'est finalement plus dur que se l'imaginait au début Mycroft! Il aurait du vraiment écouter Grégory! Maintenant il ne peut que s'en prendre à lui même! L'homme du gouvernement va devoir aller jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Mais va t'il y arriver avec succès...


**Je ne possède pas de droits sur « Sherlock ». La série appartient à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat !**

 **Merci à Blue James Black pour m'avoir corrigé**

Sentiment horrible!

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça? »

Mycroft soupira en l'entendant. Depuis quelques jours Grégory ne faisait que lui redire la même chose et ça commençait à l'énerver. Mycroft avait prévu cette journée là depuis des semaines.

L'homme n'avait vraiment pas envie de manquer ce grand événement. En finissant de se préparer, il dit à son compagnon.

« Bien sûr que je le veux, Grégory. C'est sa première journée et je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ! Je sais que tu es déçu de ne pas venir avec nous mais crois-moi, quand je te dis que je veux le faire, c'est que je le ferai. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne craquerais pas !

-Oui mais...Écoutes Mycroft, je suis déjà passé par là deux fois. C'est un crève-cœur pour lui et pour toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul pour affronter ça ! »

Il l'avait dit tellement sur un ton malheureux que Mycroft en rigola. C'était une grande personne et il se sentait apte à affronter cette nouvelle épreuve. Il fallait qu'il y arrive. Il avait tout réussi depuis sa naissance. Il ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant surtout devant lui.

«On ne va pas à l'abattoir chéri. Ne dramatise pas autant la situation ! Je sais bien que ça va être difficile. Mais de là à dire que ça va être un crève-cœur, je pense que tu exagères un peu !

-Ah oui ? Nous verrons bien ça tout à l'heure si tu n'as pas changé d'avis. »

Sur ce Grégory s'en alla après avoir dit au revoir à ses deux amours. Il partit pour Scotlant Yard. Mais arrivé là-bas, l'inspecteur dû repartir. Un crime avait été commis près de Hyde Park. Et c'est sans grande surprise qu'il vit que Sherlock et John étaient déjà là. Chacun fit son boulot.

Malgré son travail, Grégory n'arrêtait pas de penser à eux. Il espérait que tout allait bien et que Mycroft vienne lui raconter comment ça s'était passé.

Son souhait fut réalisé dans le milieu de la matinée.

Alors qu'il était encore sur la scène de crime, Grégory vit arriver Mycroft en voiture. Il fit signe à son équipe qu'il allait le rejoindre. L'inspecteur vu de suite que l'homme avait l'air d'être préoccupé par quelque chose. Il semblait soucieux.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-C'était horrible ! Au début tout allait bien ! Mais dès que nous sommes entrés dans le bâtiment, des pleurs et des hurlements de terreurs nous ont assaillis. Je n'avais jamais entendu ça de toute ma vie. Sur le coup, je crois que j'ai eu autant peur que lui. Plus on avançait et plus les cris résonnaient. »

Mycroft s'arrêta un instant comme si il essayait de souvenir de ce moment précis.

« A cet instant, je n'avais envie que d'une chose, le prendre et s'en aller d'ici au plus vite ! Mais une dame nous vu, et nous emmena directement à la salle que nous cherchions. Grégory, lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? » Il fit un petit signe négatif de la tête. « Les hurlements que l'on entendait depuis l'entrée du bâtiment venait de cette salle ! Déjà que je n'avais plus très envie de le laisser ici, je ne te parle même pas de lui. Il était terrifié et à deux doigt de pleurer. J'ai dû prendre sur moi et j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. Je me sens horrible d'avoir fait ça. »

Il s'arrêta de parler. Mycroft avait l'air d'être misérable.

Grégory le réconforta.

« Je sais. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas Mycroft. Je suis fière de toi. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais mieux fait que toi.

-J'espère qu'il est heureux là-bas.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Le connaissant, il est en train de jouer avec ses nouveaux copains et nous a complètement oubliés. »

Le couple éclata de rire.

« Du moins jusqu'à ce soir, dit Mycroft.

-C'est sûr, bon je te laisse je dois y retourner. »

Avant de s'en aller il lui dit une dernière chose.

« Ne te fais pas du mourant pour lui. Il s'amuse plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer.

-Je sais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et chacun partit de son côté tout en pensant toute la journée à leur fils Oliver qui était à la maternelle.

Fin.


End file.
